


En las sombras [Crowley/Aziraphale]

by abloodyrainbow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dorks in Love, M/M, aziraphale - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, good omens - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow
Summary: "Porque ahí, entre las sombras, lejos de la vista del cielo o el infierno, ellos pueden amarse y dejarse amar".Flufftober 2020 Día 1: In the shadows/ En las sombras.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	En las sombras [Crowley/Aziraphale]

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera vez escribiendo algo original de estos bobos inefables, espero haber leído bien a los personajes.

En las sombras del tiempo, escondidos de las leyes del cielo y el infierno, ocurren encuentros casuales que podrían considerarse _inapropiados._ Encuentros que, ante los ojos de los humanos comunes, son típicos de un par de viejos amigos que están muy felices de verse después de un buen tiempo.

Buen tiempo que, no saben, significa siglos enteros. Miles de noches, millones de experiencias. Esperando una oportunidad, un encuentro casual.

Hasta que hay una sombra, algo que los oculta de sus respectivas oficinas y les permite alojarse en el mismo hostal del siglo XIV, encontrarse en el mismo viejo parque Saint James unos cientos años más tarde, cenar en el Ritz, compartir el calor de una bella velada al lado de un viejo amigo poco después. Sombras causadas por eclipses en las misiones del bien y el mal, meros sucesos con distintas tonalidades de gris que ellos aprovechan para tener una excusa.

Excusas para estar cerca del otro, porque Crowley puede darle un aventón a su librería, porque los caminos seguro estarán cerrados por tanta nieve y es mejor que se quede con Aziraphale, porque una botella de vino no es mala para nadie (y menos después de cumplir con las obligaciones de sus respectivas oficinas sin complicaciones mayores en la casa de los Dowling), porque cuando la gente se embriaga hacen cosas que no harían en otras condiciones (aunque ellos no son gente, en el sentido estricto de la palabra), y porque entre las sombras, cuando la luz de la librería es tan tenue que parece que los ojos de Crowley brillan y hay un halo de luz alrededor de Aziraphale, parece buena idea acercarse más y más. Un chasquido de dedos, un milagro inofensivo, y la oscuridad los abraza.

Las sombras son testigos, son muestras de cómo entre ambos ya no hay espacio, que a pesar de ser supuestos antagónicos, son dos caras de una misma moneda. Y hay un beso, un roce que no es nuevo, pero es escaso entre ellos. Las sombras se amoldan a esa casi inexistente fuente de luz, y muestran cómo Crowley se separa del suave y anhelado toque de esos labios, como con miedo. Se amoldan y proyectan la forma en la que Aziraphale, con esas manos delicadas y bien cuidadas, busca ese toque, regresa a Crowley hasta esos labios que se permiten adorarlo una vez cada par de siglos (que se sienten como eones).

Porque ahí, entre las sombras, lejos de la vista del cielo o el infierno, ellos pueden amarse y dejarse amar. Sombras del tiempo, sombras en la noche, sombras en la cordura y el sentido común. Es así como al fin es como debería ser entre ellos: dejando el miedo atrás, compartiendo esa vida humana que ahora parece tan cómoda, aprovechando el tiempo y la incertidumbre antes del Armagedón, el fin de los tiempos.


End file.
